Random Thought
by viperthegod101
Summary: About strange creatures i am thinking that it is vampires
1. Chapter 1

**I have no home. **

**I have no friends. **

**My little world is made up of me. **

**I see no reason to show my emotions.**

**I have no reason to really be here.**

**Shall I say that I am needed?**

**All the things I know is that I am alone.**

**I have been left to fend for myself.**

**No family, no one to love, and no one to care.**

**I sleep within the alley ways.**

**There is no real shelter for me.**

**The loneliness is very depressing.**

**The pain of having nothing is unreal.**

**When your sleeping you find no peace.**

**There are only nightmares.**

**The darkness of the night is frightening.**

**The chill of the wind is brutal.**

**Hear the wind howling? **

**I do and it's every night that I hear it.**

**People stare and freak out over me.**

**They run in fear of me.**

**I can see why.**

**Have you ever felt left behind?**

**I have and it's everyday.**

**I can feel the fear from the people who look at me.**

**Feeling the fact that some are disgusted is weird.**

**Have you ever felt that?**

**I have and always will.**

**My blood has rushed before. **

**I can smell the warm food.**

**People sure have it easy.**

**I live on the streets. **

**I might be human but, I am not like those people.**

**They are lazy.**

**They have money to get food and shelter.**

**When I can't even afford a blanket or pillow.**

**I want to be loved but, I cannot see a future.**

**Rats steal the food that I find, so I go hungry.**

**Food is hard to find and get.**

**With no money, your out of luck.**

**I want to say that I am so hungry.**

**People cannot even help me out.**

**Do they have a heart?**

**No one has any clue anymore.**

**The reason they don't is because no one knows love.**

**Those like me that live on the street know love.**

**We must protect each other.**

**I don't accept help from the others.**

**I think of myself as a lone wolf.**

**Wandering the streets at night is dangerous.**

**No one ever knows what's really out there.**

**Many have died.**

**I have helped in these because my kind wanted me to help.**

**We run the streets.**

**We get rid of anyone who is not worthy.**

**All we do is regulate the streets.**

**The sun rises and sets to show our time to rise.**

**My kind can go out in the sun but, don't like it.**

**We would rather have the dark of night.**

**Night gives a better chance to attack our prey.**

**Everyday I get older but, don't show my age.**

**I live a mystery.**

**My eyes also glow the color of blood.**

**My clothing is a very dark blue with black.**

**Stealth is the key to attacking.**

**We are the night creatures.**

**I need blood to survive.**

**My mystery cannot be solved.**

**I won't let anyone solve it.**

**Too many have walked into my life.**

**In the end they do not survive me.**

**They have tried to get use to my secret.**

**All of them never have.**

**Until now though.**

**One is able to accept the beast I am.**

**This one is the only one.**

**I never thought that someone or some person would be able to.**

**Almost all people fear us, want to kill us, or want to be us.**

**But, this one person doesn't.**

**They would rather just be a friend.**

**I never knew the meaning until I met this person.**

**Us creatures only lived for ourselves.**

**We wanted nothing to do with these things called humans.**

**We would just kill them for blood.**

**Steal their food, shelter, and money.**

**All the new creatures of our kind would starve.**

**They didn't know anything.**

**I unfortunately am the last of my kind.**

**No one in my family is left.**

**I am all alone.**

** By: Destiny Showman**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a wild feeling that I have.**

**This feeling is very thrilling.**

**I feel like it is an adrenaline rush.**

**I have been running for hours.**

**Rest is out of the question when being chased.**

**When your kind is in danger.**

**All you know to do is run.**

**You have to hide.**

**These hunters as they call them are dangerous.**

**They constantly kill our kind.**

**They want us dead.**

**My kind are scared for their life.**

**Our leader had been killed years ago.**

**The new leaders have failed to protect us.**

**They have failed to provide us with help and protection.**

**I think they want to live themselves.**

**They want to protect themselves and sacrifice us.**

**The weaker die faster.**

**Strength is key when fighting this fight.**

**Speed is good too but, many want to have strength.**

**Before we can even learn these powers we have to choose what we want.**

**I didn't have to choose anything.**

**I was given every power that was created.**

**All the elders had told me that I would amount to greatness.**

**I tried to keep everything that they said on a down low.**

**No one needed to know of my powers.**

**So I chose the power of strength.**

**Soon enough I had been caught using the other powers.**

**I ran away from my home and hid.**

**I never wanted to be different from the others.**

**All I really wanted was to be apart of their group.**

**They never accepted me into their group.**

**All you can feel is anger, sadness, and depression.**

**All the other kids would just ignore you and not show you any respect.**

**Soon I figured out that I would not respect them.**

**I joined a group that was hated by the elders.**

**For some reason they would be able to accept it.**

**The reason they accepted it was because of how great I was.**

**I had taken over as the leader and changed their ways.**

**They were like me and needed to be treated with respect.**

**I was able to show them that.**

**They respected me in return.**

**We would hunt together.**

**We would fight together.**

**We would also train together.**

**Our group became a huge group.**

**More people kept joining.**

**Everyone thought we were heroes.**

**They honored us.**

**I could feel the power of their worship.**

**All I wanted was to show them how good we were in battle.**

**We were able to when we had our war.**

**The war was between my group and the group that had denied me.**

**They had gone evil.**

**My team had gone good.**

**We tried to protect and evacuate most of the people.**

**Many had died because of the war.**

**My team would be the one to win.**

**We proved that we were the strongest group to ever live.**

**All seemed right until the hunters found us.**

**We were scared and helpless.**

**That was what many thought to be the truth.**

**We got along with humans so well.**

**Until they found one of our kind sleeping with their kind.**

**They didn't like it and killed the creature.**

**I hide my relationship.**

**If anyone knew it would risk our lives.**

**With the hunters chasing us it was hard to get to my lovers place.**

**Days went by when I couldn't go.**

**Nights past and I had to hide.**

**My lover would venture out.**

**They would try to find me but, not succeed.**

**I didn't want them to get hurt. **

**I wanted to protect them as long as I could.**

**Nothing would happen to my lover.**

**At least that was what I thought until a hunter had captured them.**

**I wanted to scream.**

**The hunters would yell out "look what we got."**

**I couldn't stand it.**

**I wanted to rush out and kill the hunter.**

**It was dangerous.**

**The reason is was that my kind didn't really like the humans.**

**I had befriended this one only because they didn't fear me.**

**All the others had feared me.**

**My kind would just shrug off all the hunter's antics.**

**They didn't seem to care about the human that was in danger.**

**I needed to follow them and get into their hideout.**

**So I did and knew it would be risky.**

**I didn't care how dangerous it was.**

**My lover was probably scared out of their mind.**

**I rushed and rushed.**

**Hiding when I needed to hide.**

**Shadows worked out so well.**

**I entered the hideout and found myself face to face with the hunter leader.**

**I went to run back.**

**He was blocking the way.**

**I wanted to run.**

**I wanted to scream.**

**He grabbed me and threw me up against the wall.**

**To Be Continued…**

** By: Destiny Showman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight the leader of the hunters was very hard. **

**I was able to defeat him. **

**I got to the dungeon to find my lover in a cell.**

**My lover noticed me and wanted to get out.**

**My eyes could show that I was sorry.**

**My lover hugged me after getting out.**

**This human I have fallen in love with is kind.**

**This lover is sweet and very calm.**

**I didn't want to let go of my lover. **

**I cried on my lovers shoulder. **

**This person I could sense the feelings that they have for me.**

**I love them.**

**There was a presence that bothered me.**

**My leader was standing and watching my show of affection to this person.**

**When we turned to face my leader I noticed his face.**

**Cowering was a good thing to do right about now. **

**He grabbed my hair.**

**He whispered in my ear.**

**The words he said made me sad.**

**He told me that I needed to get rid of the human.**

**I told him that I couldn't and wouldn't do it.**

**He pulled his sword out and pointed it toward my lover.**

**I stood in front of my lover.**

**My leader said I had to.**

**He said that if I didn't he would.**

**I told him that he would have to kill me first.**

**My lover held onto me and I could sense the fear.**

**My blood was boiling as you would say.**

**He decided to just leave.**

**Before he left he said don't come back.**

**I decided that I wouldn't go back to them.**

**I loved this person too much.**

**It was not as easy as what my leader had wanted.**

**He wanted me to leave this human.**

**I wouldn't do that because it would hurt too much.**

**My lover sighed because of all the things that had happened.**

**I reassured my lover that everything was alright.**

**Nothing could ever come between us.**

**Nothing would hurt this person that I loved.**

**I wouldn't allow it.  
Our kind never wanted to trust the humans.**

**That's one reason that they told us to never fall in love with them.**

**It was a bad law.**

**To some they broke it.**

**To others they obeyed it.**

**How could many be carless they would say.**

**To me I broke it.**

**I never obeyed any law unless it was something I liked.**

**All I knew is that I could never return home.**

**I was banned.**

**My lover felt like it was his fault. **

**I never showed to my lover that.**

**My lover thought it but, I told this person it wasn't their fault.**

**I wanted to make this person that I love feel better.**

**All I could do was wonder.**

**Staying here with my lover was a hard thing to do.**

**I didn't feel that my lover was safe.**

**The future is something many wish to see.**

**I never wanted the power to see the future.**

**But alas I got stuck with it.**

**All I know is that the one I love is in danger.**

**Too much danger that is.**

**Me now living with my lover is dangerous.**

**I could turn my lover but, I will not.**

**They must consent to it before I change them.**

**While staying here with my lover I watch them sleep.**

**I don't really ever sleep.**

**It's just not natural for me to sleep.**

**I must stay awake and protect my lover.**

**Right now there are too many people or hunters after me.**

**People spit at me.**

**They threaten me.**

**Why can't they see the nice me.**

**I hate the monster me.**

**Why oh why can't they like me.**

**Leaving my lover alone is not a safe thing to do.**

**I must hurry up with my hunt.**

**I will probably be alright if I can find something.**

**This hunger is eating me alive. **

**I can feel the pain that it is causing.**

**The dizziness is crazy.**

**I finally see something to get my teeth on.**

**I lung to attack it.**

**Finally I have had my fill of this prey.**

**Leaving is the thing I do best.**

**Returning to my lover is the one thing I have to do.**

**The hunters might find where I live now.**

**I want to hide from them forever.**

**I know that that is not always the answer though.**

**No matter where you hide they find you.**

**Finding my lover safe and sound is great.**

**Knowing that no one knows of this place is good.**

**I don't want anything or anyone to find this place.**

**I can smell the hunters every night. **

**They wander searching for the one who killed their leader.**

**That person or thing would be me.**

**I killed their leader.**

**I am a murderer to many.**

**Laying awake is so difficult for me.**

**Knowing that my love can sleep is painful.**

**I wish I could sleep sometimes.**

**Being immortal is hard.**

**A siren has just went off.**

**To Be Continued….**

** By: Destiny Showman**


End file.
